yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss
の ウェルギリウス | romaji_name = Higan no Shijin Verugiriusu | trans_name = Vergilius, Poet of the Afterlife | it_name = Virgil, Rock Star dell'Abisso Bruciante | fr_name = Virgile, Star du Rock des Abysses Ardents | de_name = Virgil, Rockstar des Brennenden Abgrunds | pt_name = Virgil, A Estrela de Pedra do Abismo Ardente | es_name = Virgilio, Estrella de Rock del Abismo Ardiente | image = VirgilRockStaroftheBurningAbyss-MP15-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = Light | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 6 | atk = 2500 | def = 1000 | number = 00601193 | materials = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters | effect = Unclassified, Ignition, Trigger, Condition |vilore = 1 Tuner + 1 hoặc nhiều quái thú khác-Tuner Bạn chỉ có thể điều khiển 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể vứt bỏ 1 lá bài "Burning Abyss", sau đó chọn mục tiêu 1 lá bài đối phương điều khiển hoặc trong Mộ bài của họ; xáo trộn nó trở về Bộ bài. Nếu lá này trên sân bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu hoặc bởi hiệu ứng bài và đưa vào Mộ bài: Bạn có thể rút 1 lá bài. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng hiệu ứng này của "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" một lần trong lượt. | lore = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" once per turn. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur + 1 monstre non-syntoniseur ou plus Vous ne pouvez contrôler qu'1 "Virgile, Star du Rock des Abysses Ardents". Une fois par tour : vous pouvez défausser 1 carte "Abysses Ardents", puis ciblez 1 carte contrôlée par votre adversaire ou dans son Cimetière ; mélangez-la dans le Deck. Si cette carte sur le Terrain est détruite au combat ou par un effet de carte, et envoyée au Cimetière : vous pouvez piocher 1 carte. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Virgile, Star du Rock des Abysses Ardents" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 1 Empfänger + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Du kannst nur 1 "Virgil, Rockstar des Brennenden Abgrunds" kontrollieren. Einmal pro Spielzug. Du kannst 1 "Brennenden Abgrund" Karte abwerfen und dann 1 Karte wählen, die dein Gegner kontrolliert oder die sich in seinem Friedhof befindet; mische sie ins Deck. Falls diese Karte auf den Spielfield durch Kampf oder einen Karteneffekt zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 1 Karte ziehen. Du kannst diesen Effekt von "Virgil, Rockstar des Brennenden Abgrundes" nur einmal pro Spielzug einsetzen. | it_lore = 1 Tuner + 1 o più mostri non-Tuner Puoi controllare solo 1 "Virgil, Rock Star dell'Abisso Bruciante". Una volta per turno: puoi scartare 1 carta "Abisso Bruciante", poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta controllata dal tuo avversario o nel suo Cimitero; mischiala nel suo Deck. Se questa carta sul Terreno viene distrutta in battaglia o dall'effetto di una carta e mandata al Cimitero: puoi pescare 1 carta. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Virgil, Rock Star dell'Abisso Bruciante" una sola volta per turno. | es_lore = 1 Cantante + 1 o más monstruos que no sean Cantantes Sólo puedes controlar 1 "Virgilio, Estrella de Rock del Abismo Ardiente". Una vez por turno: puedes descartar 1 carta "Abismo Ardiente", y después seleccionar 1 carta que controle tu adversario o que esté en su Cementerio; barájala al Deck. Si esta carta en el Campo es destruida en batalla o por efecto de una carta, y mandada al Cementerio: puedes robar 1 carta. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Virgilio, Estrella de Rock del Abismo Ardiente" una vez por turno. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | misc1 = Control only one | misc2 = Limited activations | misc3 = Only once per turn | action1 = Discards for cost | action2 = Returns from your opponent's field to your opponent's Deck | action3 = Returns from your opponent's Graveyard to your opponent's Deck | action4 = Activates from your Graveyard | action5 = You draw cards | archetype1 = Burning Abyss | archsupport1 = Burning Abyss | database_id = 11508 }}